Invisible pranks and Easter fun
by OrangeWolf4
Summary: Danny realizes April Fools day will be much better for him being he can prank while he is invisible. Also, being easter Danny has some fun ahead.


Danny got up with a mischievous face being today is April fools. April Fools + Ghost Powers equals the best day known to mankind and ghostkind. Danny stretched as he dressed in his normal clothes realizing today is also Easter. Great, that will be fun knowing the easter eggs or some easter thing will be pranked today. No matter, Danny has the greatest pranking powers in his side. Going downstairs he finds his parents and sister up with his mom cooking glowing green pancakes that he may or may not eat being ectoplasm it alright for him, but he does not really trust his mother's cooking.

"Hey Dann-o!" His father booms while squezzing him til the point where he thinks he is going to die all the way.

"Dad give him air." Jazz tells her overly childish dad.

"Right, sorry Danny."

"No problem." Danny said coughing a bit only to look up to see his dad with orange bunny ears.

"Uh, dad why-" But he was cut off by Jazz doing a slicing motion on her throat.

"Are you so great?" He covers up terribly, but his father of course does not seem to notice.

"Cause I am a Fenton!" He yells hugging Maddie.

"You want breakfast?" She asks.

"Umm, no thanks mom I heard too much sweets is bad for the mind." Jazz says trying to get out of eating the glowing breakfast.

"Of course!" Their dad takes a huge stack on pancakes.

"How about you sweety?" She asks Danny.

"No thanks, Sam, Tucker, and I may go out for breakfast." He says changing his mind in case there is some ghost repelling agent in the batter.

"Well, bye guys I will be back around 4:00pm for Easter dinner."

"Have fun dear." His mother said.

"Don't forget the Easter fudge and look out for the Easter bunny!" His dad yells with happiness.

"Jack there is no Easter bunny." Maddie says.

"Of course there is." He says while Danny shuts the door leaving another debate for his parents on holidays.

He goes ghost taking off into the air to go to Tuckers with a prank.

"Look out Tucker cause the Phantom of pranks is here." He says as he phases through the window to see Tucker still sleeping with his Pda. Danny takes all of Tucker's electronics and phases them through the floor in a hole danny found when his powers were acting up when he first got them.

"Prank one done." He said making the room cold while invisible while Tucker wakes up in horror.

"Noooo, my babies where did you go?" He frantically looks around the room with no success.

"No, Meghan I just got you too!" he yells as he looks under his pillows and bed.

Danny muffles his chuckles as he goes to his next victim He speeds his way to Sam's house as he enters her black room with her gone being she is in her greenhouse.

"Perfect." He says while taking out most of her furniture and blinds making the room bright and cheery. He takes pink items her mother has around the house which is mainly everything.

"Pink just for Sam." He says nodding while her room now looks like Paulina's dream room even her clothes were changed. His eyes goes wide as he hears stomping coming to the hall and turns invisible. "I will not wear that pink nightmare to my Aunt's house!" She yells as she jerks the door open only to halt.

"Danny!" She yells taking a pink decorative pillow off the chair by her throwing it at him as he falls out of invisibility laughing.

"Laugh it up ghost boy, but you are going to die all the way! Nobody pranks me without paying for it later!"  
"Bye Sammy!" He says waving throwing a pink bunny at her.

"Happy Easter!"

"Danny!" She looks really mad so Danny decides it is time to high tail out of there.

"Second prank done, that leaves three more.

He speeds to Paulina's house phasing in as Paulina leaves the room giddy saying the Ghost boy brought her an easter gift.

"Heh, I have a gift alright." He mumbles taking black dye spray he took from Sam's room spraying as much as he can leaving most of the room black with some traces of hot pink.

Once again he hears skipping in the hallway as he hides himself as Paulina's face looks just like Sam's only hers is more sadness than rage.

"Daddy, you need to buy me a new room again!" She yells crying running downstairs.

"Again?" Danny wonders leaving two victims left.

Being Dash's house is right by Paulina's the prankster decided to go there first. He enters the house going into his closet pulling out his bear collection and putting them all over his bed being Kwan is at Dash's house since he can hear them talking about football.

"Did you see that touchdown I made it was the best! I am the most toughest guy in Casper High."

"Yeah, Dash you said that."  
"What are you saying I am not?" The voice became really clear as the door swung open only for Dash to freak out and Kwan asking if they are his collection.

"What no they are girly!" He yells.

Danny flies out of the room before he blows his cover by laughing so hard.

"Last stop Uncle Vlad." He smirks as he flies fast as he can to his 'uncle's'. It takes a bit to get there being he does live further in Wisconsin and Danny lives close to the border of Illinois and Wisconsin.

He phases in the mansion as he looks around trying to hurry before Vlad catches him.

"Here you go." He mutters as he drops off as many cats he could find mainly from the pound nearby which was around 30 cats.

"Crazy fruit loop." He mutters while hearing Vlad scream.

"Daniel, you will pay!"  
"Shoot." Danny says speeding away from there knowing Vlad can catch him out of anyone else. Later Danny enjoyed Easter dinner with his family and friends while Tucker and Sam almost killed him all the way but, avoided it by telling them where their stuff was.

And Vlad he kept one of the cats a tuxedo and he named the cat-

Danny.

 **(Happy Easter everyone, I hope it was as great as it could ever be! Have fun and know you are all great I wish you all a Happy Easter and Good luck with Pranking on top of it! Share your pranks here in the reviews if you want I am sure they would make many laugh. Every April Fools in my house we either put a rubber band on the sprayer of the sink or we plastic wrap the doors. Happy pranking!) - OrangeWolf4**


End file.
